1. Field of the Invention
The invention belongs to the technical field of armored vehicles and their protection from the explosions of mines or improvised explosive devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mines, and particularly blast mines as well as improvised explosive devices, constitute nowadays one of the major threats to armored vehicles on the battlefield.
The blast generated by the explosion of such a device, near or below the body of a vehicle, results in extremely high mechanical stresses causing the rupture of the floor of the vehicle body and the violent projection of the mobility elements (axles, bridges, differentials . . . ) against said vehicle body.
In order to protect the vehicle body and the crew who occupies it, providing additional protections or shieldings between the vehicle body and the mobility means has been suggested.
These protections have the effect of making the vehicle heavier.
It has also been suggested in the European patent EP1921416 to provide a protection plate which is connected to the vehicle body by deformable supports. Such a solution also makes the vehicle heavier and has also the effect of reducing the ground clearance of the vehicle.
From the European patent EP1275928 is also known a vehicle ventral protection comprising a concave plate connected to the vehicle body by inclined sidewalls. The vehicle axles are secured at the side plates which are welded to the vehicle body and pass therethrough at openings. Thus, during a shock related to the initiation of a mine under the vehicle, the axles are violently projected toward the vehicle body without any damping.